


In His Arms

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Past Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Manu and Thomas’ first I love yous.
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love like ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757575) by [maxverstappens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens). 



> Just a lil something something because I love them cuddling so much. As usual, inspired by my muse: my best friend, and one of my favourite shorter pieces of hers – thank you bubba, you're so important to my creativity (and to me, of course) <333

It was odd in all the best ways, Thomas decided, to hold someone at night who was bigger than himself by a good margin. Lisa had never been that cuddly during sleep, moving around too much to remain in one interlocked position for too long, but Thomas had always secretly craved that closeness.

It was the second night of sharing a bed with Manuel since they became boyfriend and boyfriend, and after falling asleep face to face yesterday, their hands clasped between them, tonight, Thomas had come back from the shower finding Manu already asleep, looking so peaceful as he slept, with an inviting space left behind him. At first, Thomas had wondered if it was appropriate, quickly shaking his head at his own silliness though – they had spent most of the day cuddling, and this wasn’t any different than that ... right?

So, he carefully sat down on the bed, scooting closer to a peacefully sleeping Manu. He looked so young laying there, all the lines on his face smoothed out, his hair free of products, soft and floppy, covering his forehead in a way that made him look so boyish, not giving away his thirty years at all. 

Thomas reached out, fingers gently caressing his lover’s cheek before laying down, positioning his head on the pillow as he scooted up to Manu, so close until his breath hit the blond's neck.

His soft breathing and the warmth of his body must have been enough to stir Manu awake though, as the blond shuffled around slightly, twisting his neck just a bit in an effort to look at Thomas with puffy, tired eyes.

“‘ommy?”

Thomas smiled gently, leaning in and softly pressing his lips against Manu’s neck.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m here.”

Manu turned around a little bit more, his bright blue eyes like two fiery stars in the night.

“Can you, um …”

And even if Manu didn’t finish his sentence, Thomas somehow knew. Scooting even closer until his chest was flush against Manu’s back, he tangled their legs together and finally slung an arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer until not even a sheet of paper could fit between them.

Manu’s content sigh went straight to Thomas’ heart, and even if it was odd, the way he filled, almost overfilled the space in Thomas’ arms with his broad torso and wide shoulders, it felt as it should be. 

It felt right.

A warmth was born in Thomas’ heart right in that moment, as he had his big, strong goalkeeper nestled into his arms, seeking his comfort, trusting him like this. It was a fondness that was stronger than anything Thomas had felt before, and with a heartbeat, Thomas recognized what it was.

Pure, unfiltered, all-encompassing love.

He couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his lips in that moment if he tried, and so he didn't, and instead let his eyes fall close as he had his arms around his entire world.

‘I love you, Manu Neuer’, he thought, firmly determined that come next morning, he would let his already asleep again boyfriend know that, too.

The morning was soft and warm, mild compared to the heat of the days, the air caressing Manu’s face with a gentle whisper. That in itself was nothing unusual. But the arm locked tightly around his waist, the breathing hitting his neck in a slow, repeating pattern, was.

Manu felt a smile tugging at his lips before he even properly opened his eyes. He just so remembered the way Thomas had slipped into bed behind him the night before, how it suddenly had seemed like everything was falling into place when his boyfriend had spooned him. It was unexpected, really, just _how_ good it had felt exactly, how good it still felt now, with Thomas still asleep and holding him just as tight, their legs a mess, his grip on Manu warm and firm, but so terribly gentle at the same time.

He’d never really been a little spoon before, Manu realized with the blood rushing to his cheeks, and the reaction it evoked in him, that it had awakened even yesterday and even more so now, was as surprising to say the least – it made him feel safe. Comforted. Loved and fuzzy on the inside.

In all honesty, in that moment, Manu felt so at home, so protected, that he didn’t really want to get up at all. 

Thomas was significantly smaller than him, of course, so for a second, Manu thought about how odd it must look – but then he shook his head to himself, pressing back into Thomas’ embrace, a happy sigh escaping his lips when that caused the lanky forward to hold him even a little bit tighter, snuggling into his back until his nose hit Manu’s neck.

Way too long, Manu had considered what other people might think – about him, his career, his private life. He had allowed it to have so much weight, to a degree until it had influenced the way he had acted, the way he had thought, simply out of fear of judgment for something that people weren’t even able to see. It was why he had only been able to put a name to his sexual identity when he was in his late twenties, why he ha come up with an alibi so soon after his realization – because of what people might think of him, and the fears that had installed in his head.

He was done with that.

Done with the Manuel who was scared of his own self, who had hidden behind his work and every title he had ever won. Done with the man who, at the start, hadn’t even been able to admit his crush on the guy who is now holding him in his arms, not even to himself.

This was everything he’d ever wanted and more.

He was Thomas Müller’s boyfriend now. And Thomas Müller’s boyfriend enjoyed being held. And god dammit, he would _not_ feel ashamed for it.

The surge of confidence rushing through him in that moment felt almost intoxicating, and Manu grinned as he shuffled around a bit, causing Thomas’ grip to loosen ever so slightly, just enough so that Manu could turn around, placing his head on his arm as he looked at Thomas, who was just in the process of waking up, his eyes still half-closed, beloved half-moons with crinkles by the side as Thomas lifted the arm not locked around Manu’s waist, raising it until his hand came to rest on Manu’s cheek, gently caressing it. 

“Morning, sweetheart.”

Manu could feel himself blushing immediately at the pet name, his stomach lurching in happy little jumps – realizing very well that he needed to get over himself, as Thomas seemed to be very fond of throwing those around, but knowing that he would never want to stop this special feeling either way – as he marvelled at the way the sun reflected on Thomas’ hair, making his skin glow and his already warm smile even softer.

“Hey, Thommy. Slept well?”

Thomas’ smile grew impossibly wider then as he was scooting closer, pulling Manu tighter to him until their noses almost met.

“Wonderfully, really. Actually–”

For a second, Manu could feel a frown tugging at his lips, but then Thomas pulled his arm away, framing Manu’s face and leaning in for a kiss.

It tasted like morning breath, stale and undefinable, but yet, it was the most wondrous thing. Thomas’ eyes sparkled as they pulled away, and something about his smile gave away that this was a very special moment. Only a few seconds later, Manu would know why.

Thomas kissed him again, softer, shorter this time, before placing a peck on Manu’s cheek, too.

“Love you, Manu. I love you so so much.”

It took Manu’s breath away, that confession, in the best possible way. Thomas loved him! _Him_!! And in that moment, Manu didn’t even care how they’d only been in a relationship for two days, didn’t care how it might be too early for this, because there was one thing he knew for sure–

“I love you too.”

–and the way that made Thomas’ eyes light up, well, that was just … everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
